ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall Lewis
Marshall Lewis '''(born August 13th, 1981), is an American wrestler currently working for the American Wrestling Federation and Future Wrestling Entertainment. He’s known for his size as he is the largest wrestler (height) currently competing in the company. Early life Marshall was born in Bristol, Indiana to Hugh and Melissa Lewis on the 13th of August, 1981. His father was a relatively large man, so naturally Marshall was blessed with his size. Throughout childhood he as destined to play some sort of sport, and he tried to. Baseball, Basketball, Football. He was blessed with the natural athletic ability and excelled in each but really found his knack with wrestling. His father Hugh was a high school wrestling chance, and although reluctant at first Marshall decided to follow in dear dad’s footsteps. However he was large and it was difficult for him to work the mat, until he came upon pro wrestling. So after graduating high school he studied professional wrestling and decided to break into the business. Indy Star Marshall was destined for greatness but first he’d need to establish himself on the independent circuit. He began wrestling small farm shows in the south central with a bunch of ultraviolet circuits, which he was good at, but that wasn’t his thing. He decided to head up north where he achieve much more success and capture his first world title in a league called All-Eastern Wrestling. From there he would leave a trail of battered bodies throughout the north east as his fame begin to escalade quickly. The success was a lot to take so in order to keep his mind straight, he brought in an old friend, Kendra to travel with him. Together they conquered the independent scene, blazing a trail west across several states, racking up (allegedly) nearly a dozen world titles on his way. That wasn’t enough. He traveled overseas fighting in Europe with some of the greatest wrestlers in Ireland, Germany, and Belgium. Even there promoters saw promise in the colossus and the belts rained down on him. He even hit Asia shortly, but getting sick he left. He took a few weeks to recover from the sickness he had gotten in Asia, and while he was on hiatus he got a call from Tommy Bishop of the AWF, he wanted him to come compete. American Wrestling Federation Marshall was about to break into the big leagues after nearly ten years on the independent scene. He knew coming in that greats such as Ryan Magnus and "Awesome" Alex Scott would be competing there as well. He trained nonstop until his debut on Insanity where he lost to Karasu Tenchi. He attempted to rebound but then on Madness he was forced into submission by the roughly 5’5” Ryou Bakari Itemri. After that embarrassment he went on the WrestleTalk radio show where he vowed to rack up a win. He managed to defeat Johnny Magnum after a well fought match, and the following week on Insanity he defeated Magnum again. He landed himself a number one contenders match against Kriminal and Santa, a match that would be no easy one to win. However he defeated the two top tier talents and is now slated to make his PPV debut against Colin Bale on March 22nd, St. Pattie’s Day Massacre, fighting for the North American Championship. In the days leading up to the match Marshall compared Bale to Icarus, saying that he'd been warned and was now flying too close to the sun, and would soon have his wax wings melted. He then went to an old Irish indy promotion where he once wrestled and made attacks on Bale there. Lewis was feeling confident and had built up a lot of steam heading in. However on the 22nd Bale defended successfully against Marshall. Marshall shook it off and prepared for the next PPV, AWF World War, looking forward to avenging himself. Marshall found himself on Relief Walter South's team for World War. At the World War Pay-Per-View, Marshall and Wicked Ringmaster faced off as Team Relief was pitted against Team Trauma. Marshall and Ringmaster battled up the ramp when Ringmaster encountered his old manager The Handler, who struck him with a blackjack knocking him out. Marshall then proceeded to drag Ringmaster backstage thus getting both of them counted out and eliminated. It was then revealed that Lewis had been brainwashed by The Handler who wanted to get revenge on Wicked Ringmaster. On the following Insanity Marshall lost to Ringmaster, and on the Insanity after that he lost again to The Wicked Ringmaster and Ryan Magnus in a tag match in which he was teamed with Justin Sane. Originally he was scheduled to face Ringmaster at Mega Brawl for the Universal Championship, but Marshall suddenly vanished, and soon after he was removed from the card. Nothing has been heard of him since. Future Wrestling Entertainment On March 25, 2010, Marshall signed a contract with the newly formed Future Wrestling Entertainment, being only the second man on the roster. He never debuted after telling Reggie Wolf that he felt that he needed to focus more on the AWF. Personal life Marshall has actually been dating manager/valet Kendra for 2 years, although their relationship never played out until March 25 during and RP where they kissed. Marshall is currently living in San Diego, California where he owns a sparring gym. In wrestling '''Finishing moves *''Air Marshall / Clown Army Crush ''(Cross Powerbomb) *''North Tower Slam / Faith Taker ''(Death Valley Driver) Move-set *''Karma and Effect'' (Jawbuster Karma followed by a Cobra Clutch suplex Effect performed in succcession) *Big Boot *Chokeslam *Jumping piledriver *Tombstone piledriver *Jackknife powerbomb *Spinebuster *Back suplex *Cobra Clutch *Uppercut *Cross arm breaker *Vertical suplex *Butterfly suplex *Half nelson slam *Bicycle kick *Wheelbarrow suplex *Gutbuster *Running Powerslam *Back suplex into falling thrust slam *Chokeslam to the outside *Short arm clothesline *Shoulder driven into turnbuckle Theme music *'No Leaf Clover' by Metallica (First Theme) *'The Bleeding' by Five Finger Death Punch (Second theme) *'I'm Not Jesus' by Apocalyptica ft. Corey Taylor''' '''(current) Nickname(s) *"The Tower of Power" *"The Most Despised Man in Wrestling" Quote(s) *"No bomb can take this tower down!" *"Thank you for flying Air Marshall." *"Don't look up; or you'll be knocked down." External links * American Wrestling Federation forum * American Wrestling Federation home page Category:Year of birth uncertain